Sorry, But You Broke Me
by Hyrde
Summary: One-shot: Much to Seth's horror, Roman introduces Dean to HappyScary Dean via YouTube. What happens next is anybody's guess.


Sorry…But You Broke Me

**So I got this idea from watching too many of the Chibi Wrestlers videos on YouTube. If you never seen them I would suggest doing so, they are freakin' hilarious!**

Seth's eyes bugged out of his head and his face paled as he watched the YouTube videos that Roman had sent to his inbox. He begged to differ with Roman. These videos were not hilarious. If anything they were downright disturbing! Worse than fanfiction! Seth determined right now that Roman had way too much time on his hands. He only hoped that he hadn't sent this to…wait a minute!

Panicking, Seth rummaged around his room frantically until he found what he was looking for. His phone! Breathing hard, Seth called Roman pleading in his mind that his pain in a butt friend would pick up the phone.

"Yeah," answered Roman his gruff voice indicating that Seth had woken him up but Seth didn't care right now. This was too important.

"Who in their right mind thinks this is funny!" demanded Seth as he was met with Roman's laughter.

"Apparently a lot of people, Seth."

"I do not cry! When have I ever cried after Dean has attacked me? Never!" stated Seth firmly continuing to be pissed off as Roman continued to laugh hard at his indignation.

"Oh come on Seth, it's all in good fun. I think those videos are brilliant! I would love to meet whoever makes them," chuckled Roman. "And to be fair, you do bitch and whine quite a lot."

Seth huffed out a breath still irritated and waited a brief second before asking Roman the question he really had at the back of his mind, "Please tell me you didn't send this to Dean," said Seth in a low voice as he held his breath waiting for a response.

"Where's the fun in that?" said Roman. God! Seth really wanted to punch Roman in the face right now. He could just picture him now grinning from ear to ear at Seth's misfortune.

"WHY!" sputtered Seth, his frustration and panic rising to new heights, "What would possess…why…how could you do this to me? Its irresponsible is what it is. Don't you think I've been punished enough? You know Ambrose! He doesn't know when to quit! He could seriously hurt me! And then you…you'll only have yourself to blame!" finished Seth as he worked himself up.

"Geez, calm down, Seth," said Roman still obviously amused and not moved in the slightest by Seth's outburst. "Plus you are the one that sold out," he said in a sing song voice that he knew would get under the skin of one of his best friends (well maybe former best friend considering the way this conversation was going, Roman had really not anticipated that it would upset Seth this much).

"You know damn well it's just a storyline," said Seth with gritted teeth, hating Roman with a passion at this very moment.

"Exactly!" said Roman exasperated, "it's just a storyline. You know Dean, he's not an imbecile. He's probably just having a good laugh right now which was my intention by the way for you too. Personally, I think you're adorable in them."

"Shut up, just shut up," said Seth tiredly as he put his head in his hands, he was royally fucked. "And yes I do know Dean and while he's probably laughing himself silly at them, he's probably also taking notes! I don't want him anywhere near me with a flame thrower!"

Roman couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing again. Seth got wound up too easily. He was so much fun to tease.

"But your storyline with Dean has been suspended for now," said Roman once he recovered his breath from laughing so hard.

"No shit Sherlock," said Seth sarcastically, "but you're not here. He still finds ways to torment me behind the scenes. Just the other day he slipped ice cubes down by back right before I was to go out on RAW."

"I know, he told me," said Roman in a matter of fact tone.

"Well don't you two just share everything together?" snarled Seth, he was getting really cranky.

"Yep, including poppin' pumpkins," snorted Roman as he referenced one of the videos and made himself laugh even harder.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother?" stated Seth having enough of being laughed at and hung up on Roman who was still laughing hysterically.

* * *

The next day at work, Seth was careful to avoid Dean. He didn't want him or his HappyScary Dean persona, anywhere near him today. And for a while, Seth thought he had lucked out until he was suddenly grabbed from behind and an excellent impression of the HappyScary Dean voice sounded in his ear, "Don't worry your pretty head, I will stalk you until you are dead."

Letting out an incoherent yelp, Seth automatically elbowed Dean in the stomach and ran away not looking back. He didn't have time for this shit. He was stressed out enough as it was.

"Come back!" yelled the voice of HappyScary Dean.

"No!" yelled Seth back in a much higher voice than he intended to use.

"Oh come on. I promise I'll scatter your ashes on my lawn."

Seth let out a shudder. Dean was way too good at that voice. That voice was creeping him the hell out. Dean knew he didn't like scary movies and was exploiting his weakness for all it was worth.

"No!" he shouted again his voice so high that it cracked. Damn it, he hated that his voice went high when he got scared. It was something that he had been teased relentlessly for when he was growing up now it was coming back to haunt him once more.

Seth closed the locker door room shut behind him as he ran breathlessly into it. Thankfully no one else was there to witness his freak out. However to his dismay the door wouldn't lock. With no time to spare, Seth sprang behind a locker and tried to squeeze his big frame behind it and the wall as much as possible hiding himself somewhat effectively for the time being.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Dean strode purposefully into the room, "But Seth I just want your organs," he said in his regular voice and grinned to himself as he realized that Seth was hiding from him.

This was just too good to be true. He was naturally a very mischievous person and the wonderful reaction he was getting from Seth just spurred him on to milk this prank for all it was worth.

"Sethh…where are you?" said Dean switching his voice back to HappyScary Dean. "If you surrender peacefully, I promise I will mourn your death secretly." Dean took his sweet time searching the locker room. This was fun. It reminded him of hide and go seek that he would play with his friends when he was a kid.

As Dean went into the shower area of the locker room, Seth silently slid out from behind his hiding spot thinking that if he could get out of this room without Dean knowing he could escape to his car.

As Seth reached for the door handle thinking that he was home free, he let out a very unmanly scream as HappyScary Dean grabbed him around the waist, lifted him up and whispered into his ear, "You probably shouldn't stay sober, once you see my flame thrower."

It proved to be too much for Seth and he fainted before Dean could say anything more.

Dean certainly was expecting Seth to pass out when he felt his friend go suddenly limp in his arms. At first he thought that Seth was playing possum but when he gently lowered him to the ground and smacked his cheek a few times he realized that his friend had indeed fainted.

Dean let out a low chuckle as he surveyed his friend and waited for him to come to. He knew Seth had been pushing himself too hard recently with his work. He had thought that this latest prank might unwind Seth not scare him half to death. But he couldn't stop himself once Seth overreacted and ran from him. It had been too tempting to resist.

Grinning, Dean pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of Seth and texted it to Roman with the caption: HappyScary Dean strikes again! Then, now, forever, amen!

"Thank you Roman and Chibi Wrestlers, whoever you are," murmured Dean under his breath. It had been worth it even though it was very likely that Seth would kill him once he woke up.

**Let me know what you think about this little story :)**


End file.
